Azumi Goto
|birth_place = Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan|resides = Tokyo, Japan|family = Sakuya Goto (Sister)|height = 5ft 3in|weight = 127 lb|trainer = Shinjiro Yoshida Miss Manami|billed = Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan|debut = November 2010}}Azumi Sakazaki (nee Goto) (born November 10, 1992) better known as Azumi Goto is a Japanese female wrestler, businesswoman, promoter, and model currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. Goto is also well known for her work in Joshi Extreme Takeover, a promotion where she is the co-owner and president. Goto is also the hand-picked successor of Miss Manami Toyama, who she handed the nickname of "The Goddess of Puroresu" and her Endless World (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Suplex) ''finishing maneuver upon Toyama's retirement in December of 2017. Early Life Azumi comes from a well-off, respected family in Okinawa. Her family is known for running the largest fishing business in South Japan, her father Daisuke runs the business alongside her mother Aika. Azumi’s younger sister Sakuya is an ex-pro wrestler that retired due to multiple injuries that she was unable to heal up from. Goto was a tennis player through most of her life, winning multiple junior championships in the Okinawa area, she was also said to be a volleyball player when she was younger and would go on to represent her prefecture alongside her school team at the 2010 High School Nationals but gave up both sports to pursue her wrestling training. Goto’s love for wrestling apparently began when she was around 5 watching a Joshi Match with her father. It was also her father, Daisuke that introduced her to her first mentor Shinjiro Yoshida, who is considered the biggest sports legend to come out of Okinawa. Her training would begin at the age of 16 and she would officially turn pro at the age of 18. Okinawa Pro Wrestling (November 2010 - December 2012) Beginning as Magical Princess Ayumi Goto would have her first official match in a pre-show dark match under the name of Ayumi. Azumi would continue to wrestle under that name for 4 months before being repackaged as “Magic Princess” Ayumi, a gimmick that Goto came up with because of her love for Anime and more importantly the Magic Girl genre. With her “Magic Princess” persona, Goto would pick up her first notable wins in OPW and she would soon challenge Joshi Champion MAYA, only to face her in losing effort. Because she had lost but the ref didn’t see her foot on the rope, Ayumi was given another shot at MAYA’s Joshi Championship, and once again suffer defeat via submission. During the match Goto would injure her left knee but push on until her defeat, she was not seen at OPW Events until June when she was repackaged again. Return From Injury Goto would officially return to injury and under her real name, she would start to pick up wins. On November 15, five days after her 19th Birthday. Azumi would capture her first title and end the year long reign of former rival MAYA, the reign didn’t last long as she would drop it back to MAYA on December 5th after the match, Goto would take to the microphone and say that she’s officially heading to JET as her contract expired the night before. This would be the last appearance of Azumi Goto in OPW. Joshi Extreme Takeover Young Lioness Goto would join the JET Roster under the mentorship of Kira Sakazaki and Miss Manami. She spent up to two months working as a young lioness, which meant her jobs including cleaning the Dojos, cleaning the showers, make food for the veterans and much more. Azumi would make her official debut for JET in April under her real name but in a losing effort, she would continue to lose multiple matches. This would continue until July where she would pick up her first win via Roll-up. Team Up with Mei Hatsukyo Starting in August, Azumi and fellow rookie Mei Hatsukyo would team up for the annual JET “Rise Together” Tag Tournament. During this time Azumi and Mei would place first in their block only to lose in the finals, through this tournament Azumi and Mei would form a friendship and Mei would call Azumi, “Onee-Chan” meaning older sister as a sign of respect. The team would continue their run of form, even facing the JET Duo Championship, Yuzuki Ishikawa and Meiko at JET’s annual Korakuen Hall Show in October and the pair would win the match to capture their first titles in JET. Goto and Hatsukyo would hold the title until December 20th where they would drop the titles. The team would be off-screen for a while until late January The Outsiders During a JET Event in February, a trio consisting of heel Joshi, Yuzuki Ishikawa, Meiko and Mio would start calling themselves Stardom Trio and would hold all the championships that JET had. With Yuzuki and Meiko holding the tag titles and Mio holding the JET Championship. They would dare any three girls to come out and try to challenge them, new theme music would play as Azumi, Mei and a debuting 19-year-old Sakuya Goto would accept the challenge and soon a brawl between the two groups with Goto’s group winning the brawl. The three would pull out a flag that read “Outsiders”, the trio would declare war on the Stardom Trio. The name itself comes from the fact that all three girls didn’t start their careers in JET. A feud between the two groups ensued for over a year but the Stardom Trio would win the last and final battle in June’s Japan Wrestle Festival featuring all the major promotions around the country in a big supershow. The match itself would be bad in the long run for The Outsiders as Sakuya would tear her ACL and Mei was wrestling her last match before heading to EAW’s Developmental Territory. Final Run in JET It was said that Sakuya would be out for at least a year and that meant Azumi would be without her stable. She would continue to feud with the Stardom Trio, alone but would continue to face defeat from them. In September, JET announced RISE Grand Prix 2015 blocks. Azumi would win the tournament, giving her a final shot at Mio’s JET Championship that she had won due to Cloud Matsuda’s signing to Elite Answers Wrestling. The final match between the long Azumi/Outsiders vs Mio/Stardom Trio feud happened at JET's largest show till date. Taking place at Ryogoku Sumo Hall with 10,000 live. Azumi and Mio would face off in a 45 Minute Ironman Match which Azumi would win with the final score of 3-2. Goto would take a mic and say that she won’t be able to defend this title with honor as she had accepted a contract offer from EAW, she would thank the people around her that made her what she is in JET and said that even in her heart, she was a Joshi no matter what they would say. This was Azumi’s last appearance in JET as she would head to Elite Answers Wrestling and she was vacating her title before having one final appearance where she would thank the roster and talk about that her era as JET's ace is over and it's time for the young lionesses that she trained to take the stage. The Queen's Comeback In January of 2018. Azumi Goto would make her return after inheriting JET from her mentor, Miss Manami. This would be the first appearance in over 2 years and she would declare with Manami's retirement, she planned to lead JET as the leader while still committing to EAW. She would become a member of JET's Backstage team and run the wrestling dojo which became hers stated by Manami's final will. Azumi's return match in the promotion was against her most prized pupil, Aika Ryugenji in a non-title bout. Azumi would be declared the winner after a fantastic bout. After parting ways with EAW in May 2018. Azumi returned to JET and become the promotion's new president. Running operations with a lot of her goals including expanding into the US market and other Asian countries. Talking about even starting a JET Network. Azumi would start using her now Independent wrestler status to move to different promotions to spread JET's new status as a rising promotion even starting an alliance with the rebooted and Westernized Lethal's Angels of Wrestling. Azumi would open the show for the debut episode of JET and announce her position as President. Azumi's next appearance was at JET 3 where she challenged LUMINOID (Haruna Sakazaki and Mizuki Nakata) to a match at JET's first major event at Ryogoku Sumo Hall alongside her partner, Stephanie Matsuda. The pair of Goto and Matsuda would lose in what was Haruna's retirement match from in-ring competition. Elite Answers Wrestling (December 2015 - May 2018) '''TBA CUZ I'M TIRED AND DON'T WANT TO COPY AND PAST EVERYTHING FROM THERE RN.' Omega Wrestling Alliance (May 2018 - present) The Vanguard's Arrival Azumi would announce her signing with OWA after being released from EAW and being contacted by friends over there to join the promotion under a pay-per-appearance deal so that she can still be a member of JET's roster. Azumi would make her debut for the promotion just a week after signing on Kingdom VI. On the June 17th episode of Kingdom. It was announced by Azumi Goto would have her debut match at Budokai Tenkaichi, a joint Supershow between Strong Style Wrestling and Omega Wrestling Alliance. Her opponent had not been announced which led Diantha Moreau to come out and pitch herself as Azumi's opponent. Azumi's next appearance was set for the Budokai Tenkaichi show where she would defeat Diantha and claim her first win in OWA. The Olympus after Budokai Tenkaichi, Azumi Goto talked about her intention of becoming OWA Women's Champion and capturing her first title in over 3 years. The following week on the July 15th edition of Kingdom, her challenge was accepted by the defending champ, Sweet Roxy and the match for Boiling Point was set. On the following Kingdom, Azumi would defeat Roxy's V&V tag partner Mia Marie Vega. This would follow up with Azumi's first loss at Boiling Point, where she would lose to the OWA Women's Champion Sweet Roxy. The following week Azumi would request a rematch but was denied a title shot by Viola DeMarco instead being placed in a contendership match against Natasha Night and Duice Torres. Her first match since Boiling Point would be against Duice Torres but the bout would end in a no-contest thanks to an attack by Natasha Night. The following Olympus, Azumi Goto would defeat both Night and Torres in a number 1 contendership match. Queen of the Ring Azumi was soon set to challenge for Savannah Sunshine's Queen Of The Ring and would appear on the first episode of Odyssey set to face one of the women she had defeated number 1 contender, Natasha Night. In their first singles match, Night was able to defeat Azumi. The next match for Azumi was another loss as she teamed with TyAnna Jupiter to take on Diantha Moreau and Natalie Cage. The following week at OWA Vindication, Azumi would defeat Savannah Sunshine to become the new Queen of The Ring. On the first Odyssey post-Vindication, Azumi would declare that she would defend the ring against all challengers until she reached then-Women's Champion TyAnna Jupiter. The following week, Goto was selected by TyAnna to represent Odyssey against four women of Strong Style Wrestling in what was being dubbed as the Brody Sparks Tribute Tag match. She would compete in a warm-up match the following week alongside her teammates Jupiter, Sweet Roxy and Savannah Sunshine against Wolvesden (Natalie Cage, Roni De Vil, and Diantha Moreau) and Aphrodite Marie in which Team Jupiter would win. At Civil War, Azumi would compete as a member of Team Odyssey as though her team would win she was eliminated by April Song via Swan Song. Following the Civil War PPV, Azumi would have her first Queen Of The Ring defense against Diantha Moreau, she would soon follow this performance with a double count-out against Rochelle. This would her in a collision course against Rochelle with her next defense set to be against her. She would retain her Queen of The Ring status via Submission making Rochelle tap out on the last Odyssey before the new year. On the first episode of the Odyssey of 2019, Azumi Goto interrupted TyAnna and her manager Tomazeya Venus by declaring that she wants to cash in her Queen of The Ring opportunity at OWA Clash Of The Titans. The two of them spent a better part of a month in a game of "anything you can do, I can do better" as they were commentary for each other's matches, and stared each other down. On the go-home show before Clash Of The Titans, it was reported that TyAnna suffered a catastrophic neck injury which meant that the Women's World Championship was now vacant and Goto would be facing an unknown opponent for the belt. At the event, her mystery opponent was revealed to be April Song, someone who had been a thorn in Azumi's side for years and Goto could never defeat but her losing record against April wouldn't matter as she pinned her after two Heaven's Flash Kick to become the new OWA Women's World Champion and ending her three year title drought. OWA Women's World Champion Other Ventures On November 13th, 2018 Azumi Goto's Joshi Extreme Takeover promotion announced on Twitter that the first IJWF show was set as JET and Lethal Angels of Wrestling were hosting Collision Course from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California. The event is set to air live on January 19th-20th and is considered by many as the biggest joint women's wrestling event in history as four promotions along with JET and LAW were set to come together for this event. Goto herself stated that she is acting as the main producer for this event, acting as the head and being one of the financial backers for this show. Other Media Goto due to her life as a professional wrestler, she would enter the world of modeling and release multiple photo books. In January of 2018, she would release her first photo book named "Okinawan Beauty" and would soon release her second photo book "Natural Face" in August of 2018. She was an original cast member of True Vixens and appeared for a majority of the first season. Goto would also be a cast member for EAW produced show The Trial where she competed alongside then-boyfriend Nasir Moore. Since July of 2018, she would make the cover of Weekly Pro Wrestling Magazine for a special article depicting her career from debut to now. Goto has appeared in two EAW video games, in EAW 2K17 where she made her debut and returned for EAW 2K18. She also has appeared in one OWA video game, OWA 2K19 where she would be a day 1 DLC for players along with a few other signees. Personal Life Goto currently splits time between her residences in Tokyo and Chicago. She is an avid sports fan supporting multiple teams like Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, Los Angeles Angels, and Philidelphia 76ers. Even though she is of Japanese heritage, Goto identifies as a Christian. She is an avid fan of Japanese Rock music stating that one of her favorite past time is just listening to entire albums on with headphones on. In an interview, she said that her favorite bands are L'Arc En Ciel, Jinn, Stereopony, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, and SMAP. Goto also is a massive fan of Rica Matsumoto, saying that the seiyuu's music and acting was a big part of her childhood. In January of 2018, Goto would inherit Joshi Extreme Takeover from her mentor Miss Manami and runs the promotion alongside Stephanie Matsuda. She also has invested in multiple different business ventures, being a co-owner of "Yonabaru Heaven" a beauty parlor owned by her young sister Sakuya Hirose and even having a share in Goto Family Fisheries, a fishing company owned by her own family. In March of 2019 alongside her best friend Haruna Sakazaki, Goto would be a founding member of F4LL Apparel, a company specializing in wrestling based accessories and clothing. It was reported in September of 2018 that she was in a relationship with Kira Sakazaki and the couple had been together since May of that year. The couple soon had gotten engaged in late January of 2019, the couple soon married in June of 2019 in a private wedding. Goto also has a seven-year-old step-daughter named Eliza, a child which is from her husband's first marriage. Goto keeps a close relationship with her mentor Miss Manami, stating her to be like a mother-figure and someone she still aspires to be like. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves: ** Shoryu Kekkai (Cloverleaf) ** Final Vent (Top Rope Moonsault) ** Heaven's Flash Kick (Superkick) ** Endless World (Straight Jacket Electric Chair Suplex) * Signature Moves: ** End Game (Double Underhook Facebuster) ** Tiger Feint Kick ** Last Surprise (Sling Blade) - Adopted from Miss Manami ** Omoplata Crossface ** Dragon Rocket (Suicide Dive) ** Multiple Strike variations *** Corner Dropkick *** Elbow Smashes *** Knife Edge Chop *** Palm strikes *** Shoot kicks *** Switchblade Kick *** Uraken (Spinning Backfist) ** Multiple Suplex Variations: *** Dragon *** German *** Snap *** Tiger *** Vertical *** Butterfly Suplex ** Slingshot Flip Senton ** Elbow Suicida ** Death Valley Bomb * Nicknames: ** The Ace of Women's Wrestling ** The New Tradition * Wrestlers Managed: ** Nasir Escobar ** Haruna Sakazaki ** Sheridan Mueller ** Sakuya Goto ** Miss Manami (Acted as Manami's second when under her wing) * Managers: ** Haruna Sakazaki * Wrestlers Trained: ** Mizuki Nakata ** Tomoyo Hirate ** Rei Kagura ** Natsu Toyama Championship and Accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling: ** First and only Control In the Vault Briefcase holder ** Match of the Year 2017 (Female Elitist) ** Most Valuable Elitist Awards: *** Vixen/Woman of the Week (2 times) *** Promoer of the Week (3 times) *** Beef of the Week (4 times) *** Match of the Week (1 time) ** Empire Eight *** Number 8 (1 time) *** Number 4 (1 time) * Joshi Extreme Takeover: ** JET World Champion (1 time) ** JET Tag Team Champion (1 time) ** RISE Grand Prix (2015) * Omega Wrestling Alliance ** OWA Women's World Champion (1 time) ** Queen of the Ring (1 time) ** Omega Weekly Awards *** Promo Battle Of The Week (2 times) *** Champion Of The Week (1 time) *** Goddess Of The Week (4 times) *** Match Of The Week (4 times) ** OWA Year End Awards *** Brody Sparks Award for Female Excellence (Goddess of the Year) 2019 Category:Wrestlers